


My Heart, My Pain Won’t Cover Up (You Left Me)

by durgasdragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: He doesn’t begrudge Steve for finally choosing happiness, hedoesn’t.  Steve deserves the world and more, and quite frankly, he’searnedit.  Steveshouldbe happy and with the woman of his dreams.It’s just…





	My Heart, My Pain Won’t Cover Up (You Left Me)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it before...SPOILERS INSIDE.

** My Heart, My Pain Won’t Cover Up (You Left Me) **

**_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Marvel’s Cinematic_ ** **_Universe/Captain America, and is made entirely for enjoyment.  No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  All other situations and plot developments are mine._**

**_Summary:  He doesn’t begrudge Steve for finally choosing happiness, he_ ** **doesn’t. _Steve deserves the world and more, and quite frankly, he’s_ earned _it.  Steve_ should _be happy_ _and with the woman of his dreams_.**

**_It’s just…_**

**_Author’s Note:  Very much filled with spoilers for_ ** **Endgame. _Very much written in a sobbing fury over how they wrapped up Steve Rogers’s story arc.  Title from Blue October’s ‘Congratulations’._   _Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d._**

**_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._ **

**_Published: 28 April 2019_ **

**_Rating:  T_ **

**Bucky quietly shuts the door behind him before he slowly leans back against it.  He slides down until he is sitting in front of it and then he stares blankly ahead of him.**

**He doesn’t begrudge Steve for finally choosing happiness, he _doesn’t_.  Steve deserves the world and more, and quite frankly, he’s _earned_ it.  Steve _should_ be happy and with the woman of his dreams.**

**It’s just…**

**It’s just that Bucky had thought he was important to Steve.**

**He’s never expected Steve to love him the way that he loves Steve—that would be completely unreasonable—but he thought he _mattered_ , at least a little bit.  And Steve’s always supported that theory up until this point—coming after Bucky’s unit during the War, refusing to fight Bucky on the Helicarrier and searching for him afterwards, and throwing just about everything he got in this strange new world for Bucky.  The visits in Wakanda.  The look on his face when Bucky was turned to ash.**

**Each time, a little bit of Bucky dared to hope.  Maybe there would be room for Bucky in Steve’s world.  Maybe he still _mattered_.  Maybe Bucky was _important_.**

**But he’s none of those things to Steve, and now he knows it.  It’s a painfully cruel realisation, and he knows that he’ll never get over it.**

**Because if he had mattered to his friend, Steve would have come for him.  Steve knew where he being held and what was being done to him; Steve had read the reports.  Steve _knew_.**

**And he had chosen not to come.**

**_x Fin x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ASK ME HOW I REALLY FEEL.


End file.
